19 years of peace
by Cazacu Theodora
Summary: The war is e good has won. Harry is finally free to be whoever he wants to be.But first he has some things to take care of literally.


"Harry!"the black haired boy turns to his sister,Hermione Granger looking messier than ever calls him war is is completely wrecked. Thousands of people have been because of him.

"Hermione!"he limps over crushes him in a bear lets him go just as quickly.

"Are you alright?Don't you ever do that again!You scared us all to death."she slaps his left cheek.

"I'm sorry,'Mione but I had to do it.I had to confront that is Ron?And..." _Ginny_ he continues in his head.

"Ron is searching for his have only found Bill and Fleur."her face is dressed in sadness and her eyes are fact I was sent to get you and maybe find Ginny or the twins."

"Ginny?She hasn't been seen?"his eyes widen and his breath catches in his feels his heart beating bushy haired girl shakes her head and lets a few tears down." have to continue looking."

Out of the sudden they hear a heartbreaking cry.

"Is that?"she doesn't want to say it.

"Mrs Weasley !"they start running towards the remaining people let them through knowing very well that they need to get to the sees Molly Weasley kneeling and crying like there's no tomorrow Mr Weasley comes to view in the same position as his dear and Fleur are clutching to each other and Charlie is holding the most precious person in the world to is sobbing and barely holding herself runs in with Ron and before they even see who have they lost,tears stream down their stops while the others continue Ginny sees him everything doesn't know when or how but he's holding her sobbing body tight in his arms and he lets himself go.

Harry opens up his eyes and sees Fred or rather his soulless body and closes them right back.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
10 hours and 45 minutes later he is in his bedroom with Ron,Neville,Dean and later 2 cuddling together on Dean's bed trying to not remember the horrible things they saw in the countless Death-eaters they took the life of and the countless souls that are still in the great hall.

"I feel useless."Neville blurts looks at his has changed so much over the years it pretty much crazy.

"Why?"the whisper that comes out of Seamus' mouth is almost not bad part of this,Harry knows,is that this war made the loudest person who ever lived so quiet you almost can't hear his thinks of the times in his first through fourth year how much he actually wanted him to shut up and realises how wrong he was and how much he misses his loud energetic bubbly self.

"I don't do we do now?Are we coming back to Hogwarts next year?Are we going to stay at home all of our life and mourn the deaths?Are we going to be back to our old-selves?"Ron gets out of bed and crouches in front of his friend's eyes roam over his on the floor with his knees drawn to his chest,his eyes tightly puts his arms around him and that was everything the boy started .Dean closes his eyes and tightens his hold on Seamus.

"I guess we'll see,Nev.I don't know what we are going to do from now on."Ron whispers but all the other boys heard him.

"I'm sorry."he cries out and runs out the sighs and lies down.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"the green eyed boy murmurs.

"It is not your fault."

"You think so?"

"We know so."Everyone looks at Dean who hasn't said anything until now."Look man,yes we lost some people but we won the won us the knew that people would can't do anything about we're crying for them but that is not how our lives are going to be from now have a is going to be the best herbalist that the Wizarding Community has ever is going to marry Hermione and be the greatest and I...we're planning to marry each other and adopt 2 raise them in this wonderful new world that you're the reason it exists.I'm going to open my book shop and Seam is going to be a Curse on the other hand,you are going to do whatever you want 'll marry Ginny who is gonna be the greatest captain of the Holy Headed 're going to forget the hurt from it leaves some scars but we are going to be happy!This is did it."

"I couldn't of said it better,Dean."

They nod at each other and for the first time in that day they soon becomes full-on hysterical laughter.

"Well aren't you happy."Ginny enters the room in some pjs pants and a crop opens his arms and she rushes into them.

"Couldn't sleep?"he asks softly in the crook of her neck.

"Not without you."


End file.
